Caricias Ardientes
by JenniferBomerGrey
Summary: Adaptación: Anastasia es una bailarina de 30 años a la que diagnostican lesiones en ambas rodillas, por lo que se retira durante un período de 6 meses a un pequeño pueblo, donde vive una antigua compañera de baile que ahora está casada y con cinco críos. Justo cuando termina de subir sus cosas al apartamento, solicita la presencia de un masajista profesional para aliviar todos sus
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de ****E L James** y es una Adaptación del libro **Caricias Ardientes**** de Brown Sandra perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Argumento:**

Anastasia es una bailarina de 30 años a la que diagnostican lesiones en ambas rodillas, por lo que se retira durante un período de 6 meses a un pequeño pueblo, donde vive una antigua compañera de baile que ahora está casada y con cinco críos.  
Justo cuando termina de subir sus cosas al apartamento, solicita la presencia de un masajista profesional para aliviar todos sus dolores. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra junto al hombre más imponente que ha visto en su vida y recibiendo el mejor masaje de toda la historia.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de E L James, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Caricias Ardientes**** de Brown Sandra perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Anastasia cargó la última caja hasta lo alto de los escalones. Se coló entre la caja y el marco de la puerta, logró meter la caja en el departamento y la dejó caer sobre otras dos que estaban apiladas justo junto a la entrada. Le temblaban los brazos por el esfuerzo. Le dolían las piernas.

-Gracias a Dios es la última -se dijo con una exhalación. Apoyó los brazos rígidos sobre la caja e intentó recuperar el aliento. Al enderezarse, advirtió la tensión en los músculos de la cintura y soltó un gruñido. ¿No había ni una parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera?

Miró su reloj pulsera y se le tensaron los labios por la irritación. Hacía más de dos horas que había llamado a la Asociación Cristiana de jóvenes y les había pedido que enviaran un masajista. Después de haber conservado el mismo domicilio durante más de ocho años, había olvidado el agotamiento físico que implicaba mudarse. La mejor manera de relajarse que se le ocurría era recibir unos masajes. Como todavía no le habían instalado el teléfono, había ido en su automóvil hasta la estación de servicio más cercana y había utilizado el teléfono público. La recepcionista de la Asociación le había asegurado que le enviarían a alguien en menos de una hora.

-Y después se creen eficientes -murmuró para sí mientras se quitaba el pañuelo con el que había atado su cabellera larga y oscura. El cabello le cayó sobre la espalda como un manto satinado. Si el personal de la Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes era un ejemplo del ritmo de vida de este pueblo provinciano, Valery perdería el juicio en una semana.

Recorrió con la mirada el departamento de tres ambientes que sería su hogar durante los seis meses siguientes. No tenía muy buen aspecto, con las cajas y los bultos apilados en el piso de madera, pero con un poco de imaginación Anastasia esperaba hacerlo por lo menos habitable. Katherine le había asegurado que, de los sitios vacantes del pueblo, era el mejor y el más recluido. "...A menos que desees vivir en uno de esos complejos habitacionales estériles, pero estoy segura de que no es así" -había agregado.

Al llegar desde la ciudad al pequeño pueblo sobre la costa atlántica de Long Island, a donde su amiga Katherine Kavanagh había ido a vivir varios años atrás, Anastasia tenía que admitir que vivir en un garaje transformado en departamento, en los fondos de una casa de estilo victoriano ubicada en una calle tranquila y arbolada, era más atractivo que vivir en una caja de galletas hecha de hormigón.

Anastasia esquivó el laberinto de cajas y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había al otro extremo de la primera habitación, que hacía las veces de sala de estar y dormi torio. Le había complacido ver que el refrigerador tenía por lo menos veinte años, y que dentro del congelador había un recipiente donde vaciar las cubeteras. Tomó unos cubitos y los echó en un vaso alto que había logrado encontrar un rato antes; luego abrió una lata de gaseosa dietética. Cuando se empezaba a formar espuma sobre el hielo, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

-Justo lo que me temía -masculló. Bebió un sorbo de la gaseosa, que todavía no estaba fría; volvió a avanzar entre las cajas y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-Perdón -dijo el hombre que estaba en el umbral. Los ojos azules de Anastasia quedaron a la altura de un torso ancho, y la muchacha tuvo que alzar bastante la mirada para encontrar los ojos más misteriosos que hubiera visto en su vida. De un ojos grises intenso, estaban rodeados por pestañas espesas y arqueadas,. Oscuras en el nacimiento y doradas en las puntas. Desde las esquinas de los ojos hacia las sienes partía una red de líneas similares a una telaraña, blancas, contra la piel muy bronceada. Las cejas, bien definidas pero espesas, enmarcaban los ojos que la examinaban con tanta aten ción como ella a su dueño.

Para evitar el minucioso escrutinio, Anastasia se apresuró a mirar hacia abajo. Se equivocaba al pensar que con eso estaría segura. No estaba preparada para toparse con un bigote castaño con reflejos dorados, del mismo color de las cejas. El bigote coronaba una boca ancha, sensual. Debajo de los labios bien formados nacía un mentón fuerte y firme, con un hoyuelo vertical en el centro. Anastasia también evitó analizar esa región, y levantó los ojos, para encontrarse con una nariz bien modelada, mejillas ligeramente cóncavas y unos pómulos firmes. Así llegó de nuevo a los ojos, que no se habían movido de su rostro.

Era el conjunto de rasgos masculinos más maravilloso que Anastasia hubiera conocido. Se sentía a punto de tartamudear, pero de algún modo logró evitarlo.

-¿No le indicaron cómo llegar?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, adornada por cabello cobrizo y ondulado, con hilos plateados en las sienes.

-No.

-Bien, entonces no me sorprende que haya llegado más de una hora tarde. No hay ni un cartel que indique los nombres de las calles de este pueblo -comentó Anastasia, airada. Se hizo un lado y agregó: -Pase. Lo necesito más ahora que cuando lo llamé.

Él cruzó la puerta y Anastasia la cerró, para conservar el aire que entraba por el acondicionador. El hombre no había traído elementos auxiliares, sólo un cuerpo que hubiera intimidado al boxeador profesional más temible.

Vestido con pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta de color azul marino, era buenmocísimo. Anastasia advirtió que el resto del cuerpo tenía el mismo tono bronceado que el rostro, y estaba cubierto de vello cobrizo y con ondas. Tenía las piernas largas y delgadas, pero con músculos que se tensaban al avanzar despacio entre las cajas que le bloqueaban el camino. Anastasia justificó su interés en esos músculos como puramente profesional. Estaba muy familiarizada con cada músculo del cuerpo humano, su uso y cómo tratarlo.

-¿No trajo camilla, una mesa, nada? -preguntó Anastasia.

El hombre se detuvo de pronto y giró para verla.

-No.

Anastasia suspiró.

-Da igual. No sé dónde la hubiera puesto. Ya coloqué una manta acolchada sobre la mesa de la cocina. ¿Servirá? -Él se volvió y echó una mirada dubitativa a la mesa. -Todavía no preparé la cama en el sofá, y no quería desarmar todas esas cajas buscando sábanas. Lo necesito ahora mismo. ¿No le importa trabajar sobre la mesa de la cocina?

Alrededor de los ojos masculinos se formaron algu nas líneas más, pero la boca no dejó entrever ni la más ligera sonrisa.

-Para nada.

Las respuestas lacónicas fastidiaban a Anastasia. Se sentía como una idiota parlanchina, en tanto él tenía una actitud reservada y la observaba entre indulgente y divertido. Ni siquiera se había disculpado por llegar tarde. Pero tampoco parecía el tipo de hombre a quien le resultara fácil pedir disculpas. Contemplaba a Anastasia con fijeza, sin poder disimular su curiosidad. Ella sospechaba que debajo de los rasgos plácidos se ocultaba una risa fuerte que moría por ser liberada. Anastasia no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué.

Anastasia siguió los ojos del hombre, que recorrían su cuerpo pequeño. Nunca en su vida había sido pudorosa, pero el impulso de cubrirse, aunque lo sintiera ajeno, estaba presente. Los ojos de él parecían inundarla, y dejar por donde pasaran una mancha de rubor. Era indudable que la vestimenta de Anastasia no tenía nada de seductora. Sin embargo, la evaluación lenta y silenciosa del hombre la hizo sentir como si los jeans cortos y la camiseta blanca, con los hombros descubiertos, fueran un camisón cortísimo y transparente.

Si él hubiera lanzado uno de esos comentarios lascivos que oía a menudo en las calles de Nueva York, Anastasia le hubiera devuelto un insulto mordaz. Si hubiera hecho una observación clínica acerca de su buen tono muscular, la lon gitud y la forma de sus piernas o su porte gracioso, le hubiera agradecido y no hubiera pensado un minuto más en el asunto. Podía manejar ese tipo de comentario. Pero no sabía cómo responder al mensaje elocuente de los ojos de él.

-Bien, ¿comenzamos? -Las comisuras de los labios del hombre se alzaron, sugiriendo una sonrisa. La voz hizo temblar a Anastasia. Parecía acariciarla, con su timbre profundo y sonoro. ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo, si se había originado en ese pecho?

-¿No quiere que antes me desvista?

Se alzó una ceja, intrigada.

-Supongo que sí. Sí.

-Volveré en un minuto. - Anastasia fue a toda prisa hacia el baño, donde había dejado una sábana extraída de una de las cajas. Los dedos lucharon con el broche de los pantalones cortos. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ya había recibido masajes, muchas veces en la intimidad de su departamento de Manhattan. Jamás se había inquietado. Y tampoco se había inquie tado en esta ocasión, hasta ver al masajista. Tal vez si el tipo la preocupaba tanto no debía seguir adelante.

Un dolor punzante en las piernas le indicó quesería temerario dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Sus músculos maltratados necesitaban alivio, y el médico le había recomendado este tipo de terapia. Se estaba comportando como una tonta. A sus casi treinta años, nunca se había amilanado ante nada. Ya desnuda, se envolvió en la sábana, abrió de un golpe la puerta del baño y salió.

-Supongo que tampoco trajo loción -observó, y pasó junto a él con gesto desdeñoso.

-No, no traje loción.

-Debería alegrarme. A veces las lociones que usan los masajistas huelen a remedio. Puede usar ésta. -Le entregó el frasco plástico de loción que había tomado del baño. Tenía el aroma de su perfume favorito. -Y aquí tiene toallas para cuando... para cuando las necesite -concluyó, cohibida.

Deseaba que él no la contemplase como si estuviese a punto de devorarla. Anastasia había compartido vestidores del tamaño de una caja de fósforos con hombres y mujeres, todos apurados por llegar a tiempo con el siguiente cambio de vestuario. A menudo se había visto forzada a renunciar a un viaje al vestidor, y se había cambiado detrás del escenario, sin nada que la protegiera de las miradas. ¿Por qué se sentía ahora tan consciente de su desnudez debajo de la sábana?

Con la esperanza de distraerlo de la contemplación de sus hombros desnudos, Anastasia comentó:

-Estaba... estaba bebiendo una gaseosa cuando llegó. ¿Quiere una?

-No, gracias. Tal vez cuando hayamos terminado.

Anastasia desvió la vista y se dirigió a la mesa rectangular de la cocina, que tenía el largo justo para que ella se tendiera La había cubierto con una vieja manta acolchada que había encontrado en uno de los dos armarios del departamento.

-Parece cómoda -sugirió él.

-¿La mesa?

-La manta.

-Ah. - Anastasia bajó los ojos hacia la manta desteñida. -Supongo. No es mía. Vino con el departamento.

-Parece que se acaba de mudar.

-Sí.

Anastasia le volvió la espalda y se tendió boca abajo sobre la mesa. Luego se estiró y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. La manta no acolchaba mucho la superficie dura.

Anastasia se levantó un poco, desplegó la sábana y la estiró a cada lado de su cuerpo, hasta que su torso descansó directamente sobre la manta, que conservaba la suavidad del último lavado. La muchacha apoyó la mejilla sobre las dos ruanos, que había puesto una sobre la otra, y que dó mirando en la dirección en la que el hombre no estaba.

-¿Le gusta el departamento?

-Está bien para estar por un tiempo. Estaré aquí como mucho seis meses.

-¿Es de la ciudad?

-Originalmente, no -respondió Anastasia. Contuvo el aliento por un instante al sentir que él levantaba la sábana y cubría sus caderas con una toalla.

-¿Originalmente de dónde es?

-De Minnesota. -La palabra salió como una exha lación, en el momento en que él sostenía la toalla contra las caderas de Anastasia mientras retiraba la sábana. Cubierta sólo por la toalla, que Anastasia sentía del tamaño de un pañuelito sobre su trasero, la muchacha casi podía percibir los ojos grises, abrasadores, en su piel desnuda.

Pasó un momento largo. Él no hablaba. Anastasia no respiraba. Ninguno de los dos se movía. Por fin, incapaz de tolerar el suspenso, Anastasia volvió la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

El hombre carraspeó.

-No. Nada. Sólo estaba estirando los dedos.

-Ah.

No lo vio, pero percibió los movimientos que él hacía al echar loción sobre la palma de una mano y frotarla contra la otra. Después las manos se apoyaron sobre los hombros de Anastasia. Al principio despacio, hicieron presión sobre los músculos tensos y extendieron la loción sobre la piel. Con apenas algo más de presión, las manos comenzaron a hacer magia, y Anastasia sintió que la tensión se disolvía.

-¿Hace mucho que trabaja para la Asociación?

-¿La Asociación?

-Sí. ¿Hace mucho que trabaja en ella?

-Eh... no. En realidad, no trabajo para ellos. Me manejo sin relación de dependencia.

-Ajá. ¿Tiene bastantes clientes como para mante nerse ocupado en un pueblo de este tamaño?

-Le sorprendería saber lo ocupado que estoy. Ahora ambas manos estaban sobre un hombro, masajeando los músculos cada vez más relajados.

-Sus manos no son corno las de la mayoría de los masajistas. Tienen callos.

-Lo lamento.

-No me quejo. Era sólo una observación.

-Hago ejercicios con pesas bastante seguido. Me dejan callos.

-Entonces se dedica a todos los tipos de actividad física.

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Me parecía. Parece estar en muy buena forma.

-Usted también. -El hombre eligió ese momento para dejar caer las manos, de los hombros al sitio donde se unían los brazos y la piel suave y sensible del torso. Las palmas se apoyaban a los costados de la espina dorsal, y Anastasia notó que eran grandes y fuertes. Con un mínimo de presión le quebrarían las costillas. Anastasia respiró con más facilidad cuando comenzaron a descender en forma gradual, y los dedos del hombre dejaron de tocar ese punto en particular bajo los brazos.

-Soy bailarina. Debo mantenerme en forma.

-¿Qué tipo de bailarina? ¿Clásica?

-Tomo clases de ballet todos los días para entrenar, pero bailo más que nada en comedias musicales.

-¿En serio? ¿En cuáles?

Anastasia dejó escapar una risa suave.

-En casi todas. En las conocidas, en Broadway, y en las menos famosas. A veces salgo de gira por meses.

-Entonces hace rato que es profesional.

-Sí. Desde que terminé el colegio secundario. Muy a pesar de mis padres, llegué a Nueva York cuando todo el resto del mundo se iba a las universidades.

-¿Sus padres se oponían?

-Decirlo así es una sutileza. Ni siquiera yendo por la noche a la universidad logré convencerlos de que no estaba en la senda de la destrucción. Durante años les había anunciado que iría a Nueva York a estudiar y a bailar, y me seguían la corriente, pensando que la locura se me pasaría, o que conocería a un buen muchacho de pueblo y cambiaría esos sueños imposibles por el matrimonio.

-Pero no fue así.

-No.

-Estoy seguro de que ahora están orgullosos de usted. -Sí, pero no del todo -aclaró Valery despacio. Siempre se ponía triste al recordar el dolor que había cau sado a sus padres. Durante mucho tiempo había intentado que aprobaran su forma de vida. Era un sueño que nunca se haría realidad, porque jamás comprenderían su compulsión por la danza. -No van a aceptar mi éxito hasta que no me case y les ponga delante una fila de nietos.

Los pulgares del hombre derretían cada vértebra con movimientos circulares, hipnóticos. Cuando se encon traron en la base de su columna, las palmas se apoyaron en la curva superior de las caderas de Anastasia. La toalla se deslizó unos centímetros. Sin dejar de hacer presión, las manos siguieron con el masaje, llevándose el cansan cio a su paso. Anastasia cerró los ojos, a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro de placer físico puro.

-Debe de ser la preferida.

-Así es -murmuró, adormilada, contra el dorso de su mano. Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana que les dieron más nietos de los que pueden mantener, cuando se trata de regalos de cumpleaños.

Él se echó a reír y a Anastasia le agradó el sonido. Era tan tranquilizador como las manos, que alzaban ligeramente sus caderas y las volvían a apretar contra la manta al volver a presionar.

-Supongo que todos los padres son así. No están felices hasta que sus hijos se adaptan a su idea del éxito. -Tal vez la próxima generación de padres sea mejor. Mi amiga Katherine tiene cinco hijos y trata a cada uno como a un individuo. Tal vez la conozca. Vive aquí, en Tidelands, y es la responsable de que yo esté aquí. Katherine Delgado.

-Conozco a los Delgado. Él es policía, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -Anastasia rió, apenas consciente de que las manos volvían a sus costillas. -Si hubiera conocido a Katherine hace diez años, jamás habría creído que llevaría la vida de ahora. Dejó la danza para casarse con Elliot y vivir en un pueblo. Yo sigo sin poder creer que mi amiga, que compartía conmigo dietas de hambre y clases rigu rosas, sea ahora la feliz madre de cinco "Delgaditos".

-¿No le parece bien que lo haya hecho?

Anastasia se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene que parecerme nada. Pero no entiendo cómo alguien puede dejar la danza, a menos que sea por la fuerza.

Los dedos masculinos subían y bajaban por los costados de su torso y por las costillas, mientras las palmas avanzaban perezosamente sobre la columna. Anastasia se sacudió de punta a punta cuando los dedos rozaron los costados de sus senos, aplastados contra la manta. Se movió, y él captó el mensaje poco sutil. Las manos se alejaron de su piel lo suficiente como para tornar más loción. Cuando él retomó el masaje, lo hizo en la parte posterior de las rodillas.

-Si se dedica de tal modo a la danza, ¿qué hace aquí? No parece conveniente venir a Long Island, si ha vivido en la ciudad desde hace tantos años.

Masajeaba los músculos de una pantorrilla con ambas manos. El movimiento rítmico hizo que Anastasia volviera a relajarse. No deseaba admitir ni siquiera ante sí misma cómo se había alarmado al sentir el roce en los costados de los senos. El corazón había golpeado contra la superficie dura de la mesa, y la sangre en sus venas había parecido concentrarse en los lóbulos de las orejas, que comenzaron a latir. Ahora que los movimientos habían vuelto a ser los de un masajista indiferente, Anastasia sólo pudo pensar que lo sucedido había sido un accidente, o que se había inquietado sin motivo.

Después de todo, desde hacía años, muchos hombres habían tocado su cuerpo. Cuando se baila con un compañero, el logro de un paso en particular depende a menudo de cómo el otro aferre el propio cuerpo. Ese tipo de contacto no deja lugar a la timidez ni al recato. Pero aunque la habían tocado de formas mucho más íntimas que ésta, no recordaba nunca haber sentido la garganta oprimida ni la sangre hirviente como ahora, desde el rostro hasta los muslos.

-¿Me contestó y no la oí?

El sonido de la voz masculina al acercarse al oído de Anastasia la sacó de su letargo momentáneo. Aunque podía haberse privado de ese aliento cercano, Anastasia se alegró de verse distraída de sus reflexiones, que cada vez la perturbaban más. Se movió, inquieta, cuando las manos de él llegaron a la parte posterior de sus muslos.

-Lo siento. Debo... debo dejar de bailar por un tiempo por orden del médico.

Las dos manos que frotaban sus muslos con suavidad se detuvieron.

-¿Por qué?

-Más que nada por mis rodillas. Tengo lesiones en tendones y cartílagos, y los tejidos se reconstruyen con el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tendrá que esperar para bailar?

-Seis meses. -Lo dijo despacio, recordando una vez más la angustia que la había traspasado al oír del médico esas palabras fatales. Era el tercer especialista al que consultaba. No había querido aceptar los diagnósticos de los dos primeros, y los había tomado por charlatanes más interesados en su chequera que en sus rodillas.

Las manos retomaron el masaje.

-Suena como algo serio.

-No lo es -respondió Anastasia con tono irritado. Cerró los ojos, como para no ver lo que no deseaba aceptar. -No lo es -repitió con más suavidad pero igual convicción-. A las bailarines profesionales les pasan estas cosas todo el tiempo: tendonitis, luxaciones, fisuras. Unos pocos meses de descanso y estaré bien. -¿No puede bailar para nada?

-Puedo hacer un entrenamiento mínimo para conservar el tono muscular. Nada demasiado enérgico. Permanecieron un instante en silencio. Anastasia inten taba bloquear dos hechos de su conciencia. En primer lugar, la zozobra de tener que abandonar su carrera, aunque fuese por seis meses. En segundo lugar, las sensaciones tumultuosas que azotaban sus zonas erógenas con cada contacto de los dedos callosos en la parte trasera de sus muslos.

-¿Subió sola todas esas cajas? -preguntó por fin el hombre, con lo que quebró el denso silencio.

-Sí. Katherine me prestó su camioneta por unos días. Vine en ella desde la ciudad esta mañana, y no quise esperar a que nadie me ayudara a descargarla.

-Subir todo ese peso por las escaleras no puede haber sido bueno para sus rodillas.

-No les hizo daño. -En realidad, al llegar con la última de las cajas al segundo piso le dolían, pero Anastasia deseaba negarlo. Jugaba un juego infantil consigo misma, y lo sabía. Ignorar el problema no lo haría desaparecer. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que podría ser necesario dejar de bailar para siempre. Hubiera sido como admitir que tendría que dejar de respirar, pues ambas cosas eran igualmente vitales para ella.

-Sin duda podría haber pedido ayuda.

-Los hijos de Katherine habían planeado ir hoy a la playa, y le pedí que no los desilusionara. Katherine aseguró que vendría con Elliot, más tarde, a ayudarme, pero no quise aguardar tanto, y mucho menos cambiar los planes de ellos. Hay un hombre que vive en la casa que está delante de la mía. Es a él a quien le alquilo el departa mento. Katherine me recomendó que le pidiera cualquier cosa que necesitara, pero no lo he visto. Le había dado a Katherine una llave para mí, y ella me la entregó esta mañana.

-¿Entonces no lo conoce?

-No. Es amigo de Katherine, y ella se encargó del alquiler. Es carpintero, o algo así.

-Estoy seguro de que no le hubiera importado ayudar a una muchacha delicada como usted a acarrear todas esas cajas hasta aquí arriba.

-Es probable que no aceptó Katherine, con gesto de suficiencia-. Pero no deseo deberles nada a mis vecinos.

-Ya veo. Es independiente.

-Por completo. Y me agrada ser así.

Anastasia oyó el ruido de una silla al arrastrar contra el piso, cuando él la llevaba al extremo de la mesa. Espió por encima del hombro y vio que el hombre se sentaba.

Anastasia se sintió extraordinariamente aliviada de que hubiera dejado de tocarle los muslos.

Él tomó uno de los pies delgados en la palma de su mano, y comenzó a masajear la planta con el pulgar.

-¿Qué diablos les hizo a estos pies?

Anastasia echó a reír.

-Son horribles, ¿verdad? Zapatillas de punta, ampollas que se transforman en callos, más ampollas, más callos... Después de años de bailar, los pies parecen pezuñas.

Él bañó protuberancias y bultos con loción. Anastasia no le hubiera permitido ablandarlos si hubiese tenido que bailar. Llevaba tiempo conseguir callos lo bastante fuertes como para resistir la brutalidad del peso que se les imponía. En cambio, se abandonó al lujo que representa ban los dedos de él, frotando y haciendo presión sobre cada centímetro.

El hombre alzó los pies de Anastasia, uno por vez, e hizo rotar el tobillo.

-No, no, relájese -le ordenó él en tono bajo, cuan do ella comenzó a hacerlo por él-. Déjeme que yo lo mueva. Al terminar con los pies, se puso de pie y dobló la rodilla de Anastasia hacia atrás; la rotó del mismo modo, pero con suavidad para no hacerle doler. Anastasia renun ció al poco control que conservaba, y le permitió liberarla de las contracturas de los músculos cansados. Luego sintió que sus articulaciones se movían como no lo hacían desde varias semanas atrás.

Después de dar el mismo tratamiento a la otra pierna, él la apoyó sobre la mesa. Una languidez pesada cayó como un manto sobre Anastasia; sentía que todos sus huesos estaban blandos como algodón. Los párpados se resistían a permanecer abiertos. No quería que finalizara la hora con este hombre de manos mágicas. La había conducido a un grado de relajación que pensó que nunca volvería a experimentar, después de dejar el elegante consultorio del médico en Park Avenue y de llegar rengueando hasta su casa, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de enojo y frustración.

-Puede darse vuelta -le indicó una voz grave y atrayente. Anastasia ni pensó en desobedecer: giró, con un movimiento elástico, sin abrir los ojos. Oyó lo que podía haber sido una suave exclamación de sorpresa, antes de sentir que las toallas frescas cubrían sus senos y su bajo vientre. Sabía que esa exclamación debería haberle molestado, pero estaba demasiado soñolienta como para concentrarse.

El hombre fue hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Anastasia se dio cuenta de que echaba más loción en sus palmas, por la fragancia embriagadora que percibía. Cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar la botella en la mesa, Anastasia notó que los muslos masculinos se apoyaban contra su cabeza. Oyó cómo él se frotaba la loción entre las manos, antes de apoyarlas con suavidad sobre los hombros. Con movimientos largos y precisos, él despa rramó la loción en los brazos de Anastasia. El aliento masculino era un vapor fragante en el rostro de ella.

Los dedos del hombre rodearon los hombros de Anastasia, mientras los pulgares exploraban la clavícula. El contacto era leve, tentativo, innecesario en un masaje terapéutico, pero a Anastasia le pareció inútil señalarlo. Era demasiada sublime estar bajo esas manos maravillosas y preguntarse qué capricho seguirían a continuación.

La curiosidad de Anastasia se vio satisfecha pronto, pues las manos descendieron hasta rozar la parte superior de su torso. La piel de Anastasia renació. Una semilla de deseo floreció dentro de sus senos y se abrió hasta que los pezones se endurecieron. Anastasia anhelaba sentir la caricia de las manos que sabían obrar tantos milagros. Sí no hubiera estado tan hipnotizada por los dedos que se acercaban cada vez más a la zona donde necesitaba las caricias, ella misma hubiera tomado esas manos y las hubiera llevado hacia abajo, contra los senos dolorido; y los pezones hinchados. Cuando las manos masculinas retrocedieron a desgano hacia terreno más seguro, Anastasia no quiso reconocer que había dejado escapar un suave quejido de protesta.

El hombre alzó uno de los brazos inerte, de Anastasia y lo apoyó contra su propio pecho. Aplicó un mínimo de presión a los músculos frágiles. Esos dedos, capaces de rodearle todo un brazo, subieron hacia las axilas mientras la mano de Anastasia yacía como una flor marchita contra el torso ancho del hombre. Anastasia sintió en la punta de los dedos la caricia ligera del aliento de él, cuando se inclinó para observar el resultado de su trabajo.

Anastasia se preguntó qué haría él si ella le tocara el hoyuelo del mentón o pasara el índice por su labio superior. Aun si se hubiera animado, le hubiera faltado energía para concretar el pensamiento. Y no se animaba. Pero el pensarlo la hizo sentirse caliente y pesada, como si llevara en las venas un almíbar dulce, espeso.

Los dedos por fin se detuvieron en su muñeca. La aferraron con suavidad, mientras el pulgar de la otra mano dibujaba círculos concéntricos en la otra palma. El hombre llevó la mano de Anastasia hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el eje de los huesos de la muñeca, con lo que la persuadió de abandonarse al control de él. Metó dicamente, masajeó cada dedo, desde la base hasta la punta. Cada yema recibía la caricia del pulgar de él. Por el ritmo y la seducción erótica que ejercía sobre ella, podía haber estado haciéndolo con la lengua.

Anastasia, con la poca capacidad mental que le quedaba, se forzó a abrir los ojos y asegurarse de que no era así. Sus ojos chocaron contra los del hombre, que estaban fijos en ella. Él levantó el otro brazo y lo apoyó contra su propio pecho como el primero. Los retuvo contra sí inclinándose hacia Anastasia y apoyando los codos a los costados del cuerpo femenino.

-¿Alguna vez te he visto Bailar? -inquirió, en el tono de un hipnotizador que preguntara: "¿Ya está dormida?". Las manos del hombre tomaron el rostro de Anastasia, y los pulgares le hicieron masajes justo delante de las orejas.

Agradecida de no haber perdido la capacidad de comprender su propio idioma, Anastasia dijo con voz ronca: -No lo sé. ¿Me viste?

-Dime alguna obra en la que haya podido verte. Los ojos de Anastasia dejaron de luchar por permanecer abiertos cuando las manos de él rodearon su cuello y lo recorrieron con suavidad.

-Aparecí... en un comercial de jugo de naranja, en televisión -mencionó sin aliento.

-¿Sí? -Hacía presión contra sus sienes, y le volvía la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado. Los muslos masculinos eran duros como la roca contra su cuello.

-Hice de dibujo de un juego de video. Una pelota plateada gigante rodaba hacia mí y yo la esquivaba con un salto mortal.

-Vi la publicidad, pero...

-No me podrías reconocer. Llevaba una peluca de papel de aluminio y unos anteojos de sol enormes, en forma de margarita, con lentes de color amarillo brillante.

Él apoyó los pulgares en el cuero cabelludo de Anastasia antes de comenzar un recorrido en forma de corazón, alrededor de la frente, hasta llegar a la oreja.

-No puedo imaginarte con una peluca plateada. No te imagino con nada que no sea ese cabello castaño brillante. ¿Anteojos en forma de margarita, con lentes amarillos? -repitió con gentileza-. No. Sólo esos ojos azules, insondables como el mar. Como si lo hubiera ordenado, los ojos se abrieron y le dedicaron toda su atención. Con el dedo índice, el hombre siguió el arco suave, perfecto de una ceja oscura.

Anastasia sabía que no debería permitirlo. Él podía ser un degenerado, un... pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la cual detener lo inevitable. El hombre retuvo las manos de ella contra su pecho y se inclinó hacia su rostro. Los ojos grises y brillantes paralizaron el pensa miento racional de la muchacha.

-No te imagino de ningún otro modo, sólo como eres. No cambiaría nada. -La caricia suave de los dedos fue reemplazada por el contacto sedoso del bigote. En forma imperceptible Pero inexorable, él se acercó a la boca de Anastasia. Ella respiró el aliento embriagador. Justo cuando Anastasia esperaba sentir el contacto de los la bios, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

Anastasia ahogó un quejido. El hombre suspiró y se in corporó. Soltó las manos de Anastasia y las apoyó con ternura sobre la mesa. Anastasia se apresuró a sentarse y tanteó hasta encontrar la sábana, mientras se sonrojaba al verlo avanzar por entre las cajas y abrir la puerta como si nada ocurriera.

-Hola. -La voz era masculina, pero falta de madu rez. -Siento llegar tan tarde, pero me indicaron mal el camino. -El hombre alto y rubio no parecía deseoso de responder. El más joven, que llevaba pantalones blancos y una camiseta con la insignia de la Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes, agregó con tono dubitativo. -Soy el masajista.


End file.
